<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dziednieka pieeja by Norias</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254986">Dziednieka pieeja</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias'>Norias</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Minor Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Latviešu valoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emelīna Vensa nomira kā varone, un pie vainas tur bija tikai Strups...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/621964">A Healer's Touch</a> by Rachel dy Bouis.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tulkotāja piezīmes:</p><p>autore Rachel dy Bouis<br/>http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/rachael_dubois/AHT01.html<br/>https://harrypotterfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?chapterid=225340 </p><p>Tulkojums paveikts 18.04.2007. Rediģēts 18.01.2020</p><p>PS. Stāsts rakstīts apgrieztā hronoloģijā.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Mirusi."</p>
  <p>Severuss Strups bija noliecies pār uz paklāja guļošo nekustīgo Emelīnas Vensas ķermeni viņai piederošā dzīvokļa viesistabas centrā. Viņš ļāva sievietes rokai izslīdēt no tvēriena un nokrist uz paklāja.</p>
  <p>"Bet Strup, tev taču vajadzēja viņu savest kārtībā, es gribēju vēl nedaudz paspēlēties," Abigeila Kerouza gražīga bērna tonī ievaidējās, atspiedusies pret galdu. "Tas ir tik nepateicīgi. Es jau jutu, ka mazā Emma tūlīt pat būtu salūzusi un sākusi dziedāt."</p>
  <p>Strupa lūpas savilkās greizā smīnā. Viņš pacēla blakus saimniecei nevērīgi nomesto Emelīnas zizli un paslēpa kaut kur sava apmetņa krokās. "Tad, Kerouz, nākamreiz es ieteiktu spēlēties mazliet maigāk," viņš sacīja pieceļoties kājās un pārlaida skatienu pārējiem sadrūmušajiem Nāvēžiem. "Vai nu satīriet te visu, vai arī pazūdam, kamēr nav uzkūlusies Ministrija un Ordenis." Un Strups ātriem soļiem atstāja istabu.</p>
  <p>Abigeila noliecās pār Emelīnas ķermeni un saviebās. "Tu man liki vilties, mazā Emma," viņa uzspļāva ķermenim un tad vēl katram gadījumam iespēra tam. "Es te neko savākt netaisos. Lai Ministrija par to gādā." Viņa aizmetās nopakaļ Strupam, un pārējie Nāvēži sekoja viņas piemēram.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Telpa šķita esam auksta, un, kaut arī Emelīna dzirdēja tepat netālu kādu sarunājamies, viņa jutās pilnīgi viena. Sieviete gulēja uz grīdas viesistabas centrā un skatījās griestos. Pār tiem kā milzu zirneklis bija ieplēties ūdens pleķis, un Emelīna pabrīnījās, kā gan viņa to nebija pamanījusi visus šos gadus. <em>Nu jā, tā mēdz gadīties, kad nonāc šādā stāvoklī. Tu tad paraugies uz visu no cita redzesleņķa</em>.</span>
</p><p>Emelīna saviebās. Viņa bija pilnīgi pārliecināta, ka aknas šodien ir sadurtas vismaz pāris vietās, taču šobrīd lielākās sāpes nodarīja nieres. Ja palīdzības nebūs, viņa lēnām noasiņos līdz nāvei. Ja vien viņa varētu tikt pie sava zižļa... Taču galvu pakustināt sieviete vairs nespēja un nezināja arī, kur uzbrucēji bija to aizmetuši. Klepus uznesa mutē asiņu kunkuli. <em>Tas nu gan būtu jauks veids kā aiziet.</em> Tomēr domāt par to bija pārāk depresīvi, un viņa atkal pievērsās senajam ūdens traipam griestos.</p><p>Piepeši skatu aizsedza Strupa pretīgā seja. Emelīna nopūtās, taču tikai domās. Jau tāpat ievilkt elpu bija mokoši sāpīgi. <em>Kāpēc viņam ar savu klātbūtni  jāsabojā mani pēdējie dzīves mirkļi?</em></p><p>"Tu mirsti," Strups paziņoja. Nežēlīgi, bet tik klusi, ka tikai Emelīna to spēja izdzirdēt.</p><p>
  <em>Es pati to zinu. Vai tev būs kaut kas vērtīgs ko piebilst, vai arī tu tikai tā stāvēsi te un ņirgāsies par mani?</em>
</p><p>"Es varētu tevi izdziedināt. Vēl nav par vēlu. Tomēr - es to nedarīšu."</p><p>
  <em>O jā, tu tagad man te spēlēsi Dieva lomu.</em>
</p><p>"Ja es tevi izdziedinātu, viņa atkal sāktu tevi spīdzināt, atkal un atkal, kamēr vien es būtu līdzās un gādātu, lai tu izdzīvo. To prieku es netaisos viņai sagādāt."</p><p>
  <em>Protams. Uz mana rēķina vēl arī par citiem paņirgāties.</em>
</p><p>Stups pieliecās tuvāk un pasmīnēja. "Ilgi vairs nebūs jāgaida. Bet mums nekur jau nav jāsteidzas. Mums ir vesela diena laika."</p><p>Viņš atgāja sāņus. Emelīna savaikstīja seju nopakaļ, bet tikai domās, un tad mēģināja atgriezties pie istabas griestu izpētes. Tas plankums... cik žēl, ka viņa to nebija pamanījusi agrāk, viņa būtu to izlabojusi -- piepeši viņa vairs nespēja ievilkt elpu. Sirds krūtīs panikā sāka raustīties, sievietei cīnoties pēc elpas un nespējot ievilkt ne malciņa. Emelīna mēģināja pacelt rokas, taču nespēja tās pakustināt..</p><p>Ar mokām izdevās noklepoties, un plaušas attīrījās, taču tas tikai izsauca jaunu sāpju vilni. Nē, nevarēja noliegt, ka Strupam bija taisnība. Viņa patiesi mira. Visapkārt telpā bija cilvēki, taču viņa te mira pilnīgā vientulībā un neviens negrasījās pat mazo pirkstiņu pakustināt, lai viņu izglābtu.</p><p>Emelīna bija pieredzējusi nāvi arī agrāk, pat mēģinājusi palīdzēt dažam labam savam pacientam aiziet mūžībā esot mierā ar sevi. Taču nekad tas nebija noticis tā - tik auksti un naidpilni. Elpa tagad bija sekla, un sāpes sānā tikai pieņēmās spēkā. Nepagriežot galvu, sieviete pūlējās saskatīt to, kas norisinājās apkārt.</p><p>Strups atkal noliecās pār viņu. Ieplestām, baiļu pārņemtām acīm Emelīna raudzījās viņam pretī. Strupa seja savilkās smieklu grimasē. "Izskatās, ka tas laiks ir klāt," viņš satvēra sievietes roku, lai uztaustītu pulsu.</p><p>Un viss satumsa.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>"Kā, ko nozīmē - Dumidors ir ievainots?" Tonksa iesaucās, nometot savu karoti zupas bļodā. "Kas noticis?"</p>
  <p>Pārējie ap galdu sēdošie arī paliecās uz priekšu, un Tramdāna acs tramīgi grozījās apkārt. "Es neko vairāk nezinu," Šaklbolts atbildēja, "Dumidors teica, ka tagad viss atkal ir kārtībā."</p>
  <p>"Un tu tā visu arī atstāji? Kāpēc tu neprasīji neko sīkāk?"</p>
  <p>"Viņš teica, ka Strups atrisinās to problēmu, lai kas tā arī nebūtu, un ar to saruna arī beidzās."</p>
  <p>Mollija domīgi sarauca seju. "Tu esi pārliecināts, ka ar Baltusu viss ir kārtībā? Viņam nevajag kaut ko palīdzēt?"</p>
  <p>"Mollij, Baltuss atrodas Cūkkārpā. Pomfreja madāma un Strups spēs tikt galā ar jebkādām problēmām."</p>
  <p>"Tātad Strups arī palika Cūkkārpā?" Tramdāns nīgri noņudrēja.</p>
  <p>"Patiesību sakot, viņš sacīja, ka ir palikušas pāris nenokārtotas darīšanas, taču es sapratu, ka tas būs tikai īss brīdis, un Strups būs turpat tuvumā pa ķērienam, ja viņu ievajadzēsies."</p>
  <p>"Dumidoram nudien vajadzētu brīdināt pārējos, kad viņš ielaižas bīstamos pasākumos," Tonksa nopūtās. "Galu galā tas ir mūsu pienākums to darīt."</p>
  <p>"Jā, viņš taču vairs nav tik jauns un veikls kā agrāk," Mollija piebalsoja, pasniedzot Tramdānam bļodu ar zirņiem.</p>
  <p>"Tas taču ir Dumidors," Šaklbolts iebilda. "To, kā pastāvēt par sevi, viņš zina vairāk, nekā mēs visi pārējie kopā."</p>
  <p>"Es zinu, zinu. Es tikai . . ."</p>
  <p>"Tu pārāk daudz pārdzīvo," Tonksa pabeidza viņas iesākto domu.</p>
  <p>"Pārāk daudz?!" Molija sāka protestēt. "Pastāsti mums pārējiem, Kingslij, kādas ir ziņas no rietumiem. Man no tiesas ir žēl to nabaga vientiešu, kuriem pārslāja pāri milži, un Freds ar Džordžu mājās tikpat kā nemaz vairs nerādās - viņi dzīvo tai savā bodē caurām dienām, bet es naktīs nespēju gulēt neuztraucoties par viņiem. Un kāpēc lai es neuztrauktos? Paši-Ziniet-Kas ir atgriezies, un ko es tur varu darīt? Neko! Un ja tagad vēl Dumidors ir ievainots--"</p>
  <p>"Ar Fredu un Džordžu viss būs kārtībā," Šaklbolts mierīgi pārtrauca Mollijas runu. "Viņi ir pietiekami gudri, lai padotu mums ziņu par nepatikšanām, pirms būs par vēlu."</p>
  <p>"Un kā ir ar Emelīnu?" Mollija neatlaidās. "Vai viņai nevajadzēja šonakt būt kopā ar mums?"</p>
  <p>Tramdāna acs zibenīgi pavērsās pret pulksteni. "Vensa solījās atnākt?"</p>
  <p>"Emelīna man teica, ka gribot nomēģināt manu steiku un aknu pīrāga recepti, un, tā kā Artūrs pārradīsies vēlu, viņa solīja paņemt līdzi arī pāris savas receptes.."</p>
  <p>Tonksa sadrūma. Šaklbolts turpretī papurināja galvu. "Visticamāk aizkavējās darbā. Paši ziniet, kas šobrīd darās Svētā Mango dziednīcā. Katram gadījumam, pa ceļam uz mājām es piekāpšu pie viņas un apjautāšos, vai viss ir kārtībā."</p>
  <p>Tonksa piekrītoši pamāja ar galvu. "Tur nu tev taisnība," viņa sacīja, "un, Mollij, šis ir vienkārši lielisks steiks un aknu pīrāgs. Ja vien man nebūtu problēmu pagatavot jel ko ēdamu, es pati arī pieteiktos pie tevis pēc receptes." Lai pierādītu, ka runā patiesību, Tonksa nokoda pamatīgu pīrāga gabalu.</p>
  <p>"Viss būs labi, Mollij," Tramdāns mierinošā balsī vērsās pie Mollijas. "Ar Dumidoru viss ir kārtībā, un Cūkkārpa būs drošībā, bet ar visu pārējo mēs kaut kā jau nu tiksim galā, kā vienmēr. Padodiet kāds sviestu?"</p>
  <p>Mollija joprojām izskatījās noraizējusies, taču viņa padeva prasīto sviesta trauciņu, un pat pamanījās pasmaidīt, pat tobrīd, kad piešķieba galvu, lai paskatītos uz Vīzliju dzimtas pulksteņa rādītāju stāvokli. Tad Šaklbolts pieminēja, cik gan lieliska ir sanākusi zupa, un pēc tam Tonksa pateica kaut ko ļoti smieklīgu, un galu galā noskaņojums pie galda palika visai jauks. Tomēr visu vakaru Molliju neatstāja sajūta, ka kaut kas nav tā kā vajadzētu, kaut arī tā īsti saprast - kas tieši - viņai neizdevās.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Emelīnas galva smagi nokārās sāņus, un tikai ar piepūli izdevās to noturēt taisni. Asinis tecēja ārā pa pārsisto degunu un krājās uz lūpām.. "Es nezinu."</p>
  <p>Auksts smaids uzplauka Abigeilas Kerouzas sejā. "Kas tad nu, mazā Emma? Tu taču gribēji paspēlēties. Tagad tava kārta."</p>
  <p>"Es taču nezinu!" Emelīnas acis šaudījās apkārt, pārslīdot visai telpai. Divi Nāvēžu maskās tērpušies stāvi apsargāja durvis, viens šobrīd pāršķirstīja vēstules uz rakstāmgalda, bet vēl trīs aktīvi nodarbojās ar bāriņa krājumu iznīcināšanu. Tikai Abigeila stāvēja tepat blakus krēslam, pie kura Emelīna bija piesieta ar pamatīgu virves gabalu.</p>
  <p>"Man sāk aptrūkties pacietība, Emma. Un tev nepatiks, ja es to pavisam pazaudēšu." Abigeila pietupās, tā, lai sieviešu sejas atrastos vienā līmenī. "Emma, lūdzu. Un man šķita, ka tu esi gatava izkratīt sirdi. Mums taču nav jāiet tam visam cauri. Tu vari pārtraukt to visu jebkurā brīdī. Tikai pasaki mums vienu vienīgu lietu – kur tieši Dumidors dodas tad, kad viņš pamet Cūkkārpu?"</p>
  <p>Emelīna papurināja galvu, gatava apraudāties. Abigeilas seja atmaiga, un viņa pastiepa roku, lai noglāstītu gūsteknes vaigu. Tieši tai brīdī Emelīnu pārņēma klepus lēkme un sīkas asiņu lāsītes ietriecās otrai sievietei sejā. Nāvēde apjukumā samirkšķināja acis un tad iecirta gūsteknei pamatīgu pļauku.</p>
  <p>"Viss, mazā Emma," viņa iešņācās. "Tev tika dota izdevība." Apcirtusies, Abigeila pacēla savu zizli.</p>
  <p>Tai mirklī durvis atvērās. Emmas skatiens bailēs pavērsās turpu. Taču pa durvīm ienāca Strups, un sieviete atviegloti atslīga krēslā. Viņu tomēr izglābs. Strups bija ieradies izglābt viņu, par spīti visam tam, ko bija pateicis agrāk.</p>
  <p>"Joprojām klusē?" Strups painteresējās, un viņa pretīgajā sejā nebija lasāmas nekādas emocijas, vīrietim pienākot tuvāk.</p>
  <p>Abigeila uzmeta lūpu. "Man tava pieskatīšana nav vajadzīga, Strup. Es pati visu no viņas izdabūšu."</p>
  <p>"Ak nē. Es te neierados pieskatīt tevi." Strups pievērsās Emelīnai, un sejai savelkoties aukstā smīnā, viņa melnās acis draudīgi iegailējās. "Man tikai gribējās pavērot izrādi."</p>
  <p>"Lieliski. Tad stāvi vien turpat pa gabalu un ļauj man --"</p>
  <p>"Strup!" Emelīna izmisumā iekliedzās, jūtot ka sirds sastingst bailēs. "Lūdzu--"</p>
  <p>Abigeila iesmējās. "Ko tad, mazā Emma? Tu domāji, ka Strups te atnāca, lai tevi izglābtu?" Strups veltīja Emelīnai nicinošu skatienu un piegāja tuvāk spīdzinātājai. Pārējie telpā esošie Nāvēži arī sāka smieties. "Tu taču esi vēl lielāka muļķe, nekā man likās. Tieši Strups jau mums tevi nodeva!"</p>
  <p>Strups pasmīkņāja. "Viņa ir spītīga. Bet nenolaid rokas tik agri, Kerouza. Ja tu pielietosi pietiekami stipru spiedienu, viņa galu galā salūzīs."</p>
  <p>"Redzi nu, mazā Emma? Neviens nenāks tevi glābt. Te esam tikai mēs."</p>
  <p>Emelīna ar mokām apvaldīja asaras, kas bija gatavas sākt brīvi plūst pār vaigiem. Strups no tiesas bija nodevis viņu. Nodevis Nāvēžiem. Un šodien, šeit pat uz vietas, viņai nāksies mirt.</p>
  <p>Abigeila izvilka zizli un pavērsa pret Emelīnu. "Paskatīsimies, cik gan daudz laika un pūļu tas prasīs, vai ne, mazā?" Emelīna saslējās staltāk, cieši sakniebjot lūpas. Tagad te bija tikai viņa, lūgties viņa neies, un neko arī saviem mocītājiem nepateiks. Tik daudz viņa Ordenim bija parādā. Acis bažīgi sekoja Abigeilas zižļa galiņam. Emma vismaz tā cerēja.</p>
  <p>"<em>Mokum!</em>"</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Dumidora acis bija aizvērtas, seja atslābināta. Viņš sēdēja pilnīgi nekustīgi. Labā roka bija izstiepta taisni uz priekšu, taču āda uz tās bija sakrokojusi un nomelnējusi, un pirkstu vietā beidzās ar saliektiem nagiem. Strups bija nometies ceļos blakus profesora krēslam, un, acis nemirkšķinot un elpu neievelkot, rūpīgi tēmēja ar savu zizli pa sakropļoto ekstremitāti. Tad viņš kaut ko klusi pie sevis nomurmināja un viegli pamāja ar zizli.</p>
  <p>"Es izdarīju visu, kas ir manos spēkos," Strups izslējās stāvus, nolaida zizli un devās pie rakstāmgalda, atvērt uz tā nomesto lādi. Dumidors vērtējoši pagrozīja roku.</p>
  <p>"Nav tik slikti, kā būtu varējis būt."</p>
  <p>"Es apturēju augšanu. Tālākai izplatībai nevajadzētu norisināties, vismaz ne tuvākajā laikā. Bet es nevaru solīt neko, jo īpaši to, ka tas jūs kādā brīdī nenogalinās."</p>
  <p>"Es varēšu to lietot?"</p>
  <p>Strupa roka, kas šķiroja mikstūru pudelītes lādē, tikko samanāmi notrīsēja. "Nē," viņš aukstā tonī paziņoja. "Miesa ir pārāk sabojāta lai atjaunotu." Izvēlējies pudelīti ar zilu šķidrumu, viņš nolika to uz rakstāmgalda.</p>
  <p>"Nav svarīgi," Dumidors iztaisnoja un pētoši ievingrināja kreiso, veselo roku. "Man liekas, tas tomēr bija to vērts."</p>
  <p>Strups aizdomīgi pašķielēja uz direktora pusi, taču neko neteica. Sajaucis zilo šķidrumu no pudeles ar kausā jau esošo melno, viņš to rūpīgi samaisīja un pasniedza Dumidoram. "Iedzeriet. Tas atjaunos vismaz daļu no spēka, ko esat pazaudējis."</p>
  <p>Dumidors nolika kausu malā, lai izmēģinātu pāris zižļa vēzienus ar kreiso roku. Strups rūpīgi aizvēra lādi ar mikstūrām un atkal pievērsās direktoram. "Nāvēži sagūstīja Emelīnu Vensu."</p>
  <p>Dumidora acis aizmiglojās, un viņš nolaida zizli. "Kāpēc viņu?"</p>
  <p>Strups izturēja direktora skatienu nenovēršoties, "Jo es to viņiem ieteicu."</p>
  <p>Dumidora acis izgaismojās, un ciešais skatiens ieurbās Strupā. "Un kāds būtu iemesls šādai rīcībai, Severus?"</p>
  <p>"Tobrīd es jutu, ka tas ir nepieciešams."</p>
  <p>"Skaidrs," Dumidors piecēlās no krēsla un lēni aizgāja līdz rakstāmgaldam. Tur viņš smagi atspiedās pret ozolkoka virsmu, it kā sarunas smagums viņu nomāktu. "Cik daudz Ordeņa biedru mums būs vajadzīgs?"</p>
  <p>"Direktor, man liekas, ka šoreiz labāk būtu Ordeni neiesaistīt. Es esmu gatavs situāciju atrisināt pieņemamā veidā pats uz savu roku."</p>
  <p>"Un kā tu to gatavojies paveikt?"</p>
  <p>"Parastajā veidā."</p>
  <p>"Tev būtu vajadzējis vispirms griezties pie manis, Severus. Iespējams, ka situācijai būtu varēts rast savādāku risinājumu."</p>
  <p>"Nē, direktor, tādas iespējas nebija."</p>
  <p>Dumidors ar veselo roku domīgi saberzēja pieri. "Tu esi drošs, ka nav nekā cita, ko mēs varētu iesākt?"</p>
  <p>"Esmu."</p>
  <p>"Un tu jau esi paveicis nepieciešamos priekšdarbus? Esi gatavs tikt ar to visu galā viens pats?"</p>
  <p>"Esmu paveicis, un tikšu galā." Strups rāmi stāvēja, gaidot, kad profesoram pietrūks jautājumu ko uzdot.</p>
  <p>Dumidors skumji pašūpoja galvu. "Tad šī ir ļoti skumja diena, Severus. Emelīna ir ļoti jauka sieviete, un man viņas pietrūks. Lūdzu dod man ziņu, kad viss būs beidzies."</p>
  <p>Strups palocīja galvu piekrišanas zīmē. "Protams, direktor. Un neaizmirstiet par savu dzērienu. Spēki jums būs ļoti vajadzīgi." Dumidors neatbildēja, tikai pagriezās pret lielo rakstāmgaldu un domās nokāra galvu.</p>
  <p>Strups pacēla mikstūru lādi un izgāja no istabas. Tikai tad, kad durvis jau bija aizvērušās, un viņš sāka soļot lejup pa spirālveida kāpnēm, mikstūru meistara sejā parādījās viegls smaids.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Emelīna bija pilnīgā panikā. Sirdij dauzoties krūtīs kā trakai, sieviete metās ārā no kabineta un prom pa gaiteni. Skaitītājs jau tikšķēja, un viņai bija jātiek prom no šejienes, pirms vēl nebūs par vēlu. Nekad vēl slimnīcas gaiteņi nebija šķituši stiepjamies teju vai bezgalībā. Aiz muguras atveroties nočīkstēja durvis, Emelīna panikā atskatījās, taču tur tikai kāds slimnieks devās uz atpūtas telpu otrā gaiteņa galā. Tikko vairs spējot ievilkt elpu krūtīs, viņa apstājās, ļaujot sirdij mazliet nomierināties. Panikā krist nedrīkstēja. Kerouza varēja uzglūnēt no katra stūra.</p>
  <p>Emelīna jau pastiepa roku pie durvju roktura uz kāpņu telpu, kad kāds skaļi viņai uzsauca. Šokā viņa ķēra ar roku pie sirds, taču tas bija tikai māsiņas palīgs, kas bija pavēris durvis pretējā gaiteņa pusē. „Dziediece Vensa! Paldies dievam! Ātrāk, nāciet palīgā, viņš nespēj paelpot!”</p>
  <p>Palīgs pazuda atpakaļ palātā, bet Emelīna sastinga ar roku uz durvju roktura. Viņa ienīda pati sevi par šo nekustīgumu, viņai pašai bija grūtības paelpot, un vispār viņai nebija ne mazāko iespēju te vēl uzkavēties kaut mirkli. Bet viņa bija Dziedniece. Tas bija viņas pienākums. Bet tas tikai lieti patērēs to mazumiņu laika, kas vēl bija atlicis…</p>
  <p>Tomēr pirms vēl šīs domas bija izskrējušas cauri Emelīnas galvai, viņa jau atradās slimnieka palātā. Tas bija pacients, un viņam nevarēja ļaut nomirt.</p>
  <p>Trīs kopēji bija sapulcējušies ap durvīm tuvāko gultu. Vīrs tajā bija pieslējies sēdus, purpura krāsas seju, pūloties ievilt gaisu plaušās caur šauro elpvadu. „Dziedniece Vensa,” palīgs šokā ātri nobēra, „Mēs iedevām viņam pretindi, taču tad negaidot sākās alerģiska reakcija…”</p>
  <p>Emelīna izvilka zizli un satvēra vīra roku. „Ar jums viss būs kārtībā, viņa mierinošā balsī sacīja, „elpojiet lēnām.” Zizlis pavērsās pret vīra balseni. „<em>Reductio tracheatus</em>”. Pagāja tikai labi ja sekunde, taču pēc tam slimnieka elpošana stabilizējās.</p>
  <p>Krampjaini rīdams gaisu, pacients veltīja viņai pateicības pilnu smaidu, bet viņa seja lēnām atkal atguva normālo nokrāsu. Emelīna viegli uzsita vīram uz pleca. „Ar jums viss tagad būs kārtībā, tikai turpmāk turieties pa gabalu no tā, kas jūs sakoda,” viņa teica. „Turiet pa ķērienam mutes atpletēju, gadījumā ja būs nepieciešama vēl viena pretindes deva,” Emelīna sacīja palīgiem.</p>
  <p>„Protams, Dziedniece Vensa,” viņi korī atsaucās.</p>
  <p>Un tai mirklī Emelīnas pašas bailes, kas līdz tam bija krīzes situācijas pieklusinātas, nu atgriezās ar dubultu sparu. Kā pa miglu viņa metās lejup pa kāpnēm, pūloties aptvert, ko darīt tālāk. Sieviete attapās uzgaidāmajā telpā pirms aptvēra kā tur nokļuvusi. Vai vēl bija laiks riskēt un doties uz mājām paķert kaut ko no mantām, jeb vienkārši vajadzēja mesties pa galvu pa kaklu projām no valsts? Un ja nu viņa riskētu griezties pie Dumidora vai pie Fēniksa Ordeņa pēc palīdzības, vai viņi palīdzētu, vai arī Strups pasteigtos viņu nodot pirmais?</p>
  <p>Emelīna jau gandrīz bija tikusi līdz teleportācijas punktam, speciāli turētam tukšam apmeklētāju un slimnieku pārvietošanai, kad kāda roka satvēra viņu zem elkoņa. „Kas tad nu atkal…” Emelīna iesāka un apcirtās, lai atrastos aci pret aci ar Abigeilu Kerouzu. „…ak.”</p>
  <p>Abigeilas seju rotāja plašs smaids, taču acu dzīlēs slēpās pavisam citas emocijas. „Kāds prieks tevi atkal satikt, Emma. Mēs tik sen neesam tikušās.”</p>
  <p>Emelīna panikā vērsa skatienu pāri uzgaidāmajai telpai, taču vienīgā persona bez viņām abām šeit bija durvju sargs, kas garlaikoti šķirstīja „Dienas Pareģi” un nebija pamanījis Emelīnas izmisuma pilno skatienu.</p>
  <p>„Pamēģini tikai bilst kādu vārdiņu, Emma. Tu zini, mani nekas neatturēs nonest no zemes virsas visu šo ūķi,” Abigeilas čuksti dzēla kā ledus, lai arī viņas seju joprojām rotāja visiem redzams smaids.</p>
  <p>„Ko tev no manis vajag?” Emelīna čukstus atbildēja. Čuksts bija viss, uz ko viņa šobrīd bija spējīga. Bezspēcīgi viņa mēģināja izrauties no dzelžainā tvēriena.</p>
  <p>„Tu lieliski zini, ko es gribu,” Abigeilas acis saraucās. „Kāds malciņš vīna tavās mājās pirms kopīgām vakariņām? Kāda lieliska ideja!” viņa skaļā balsī iesaucās.</p>
  <p>Neatlaižot sāpīgo tvērienu, Abigeila virzīja Emelīnu uz teleportācijas punktu. „Kurp mēs patiesībā dodamies?” Emelīna vārgi izdvesa, tikko turoties kājās.</p>
  <p>„Nu bet protams, ka uz tavām mājām, dārgā,” Abigeila pamāja ar galvu. „Tu taču nedomā, ka es ar mūsu kopīgajām izpriecām taisos notraipīt <em>manus</em> paklājus? Tagad turies cieši, jo es visu kontrolēju.”</p>
  <p>Kad viņu pārņēma teleportācijas tumsa, Emelīna beidzot atrada sevī drosmi iekliegties. Taču tad jau bija par vēlu, un pēc tam viņa jau bija atpakaļ mājās.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>“Dziedniece Vensa?” māsiņa nedrošā balsī pavaicāja, pabāzusi galvu pa pavērtajām durvīm.</p>
  <p>“Jā?” Emelīna atrāvās no atskaišu un grafiku kalna viņai priekšā un pacēla galvu.</p>
  <p>“Pie jums ir atnācis kāds vīrs, kas vēlas jūs satikt.”</p>
  <p>“Sūtiet viņu iekšā.” Emelīna atbīdīja sāņus rakstu, kurā tika salīdzināti labākie dziedniecības paņēmieni pret <em>poxiatus </em>lāstu, un pacēla galvu, tikai lai ieraudzītu kabinetā ienākam Severusu Strupu. Tas bija zināmā mērā negaidīti, protams ka viņa pazina Cūkkārpas mikstūru pasniedzēju un Dumidora uzticības personu, bet līdz šim viņi abi nebija tikušies vaigu vaigā un sarunājušies. Ieintriģēta, viņa atslīga ērtāk savā darba krēslā un maigā balsī sveicināja ienākušo vīru. “Kam gan esmu parādā šādu vizīti, Strupa kungs?” </p>
  <p>Strups neatbildēja. Tā vietā viņš rūpīgi aizvēra aiz sevis kabineta durvis, pienāca un apsēdās apmeklētāja krēslā pretī Emelīnai un tad paliecās uz priekšu. “Nerunāsim gari un aplinkus. Es lieliski zinu, ko tu plānoji darīt.”</p>
  <p>Dziedniece saviebās un arī paliecās uz priekšu, tuvāk viņam. Viņai vēl bija cerība, ka pēkšņo baiļu lēkmi bija izdevies paturēt prātā apslēptu. “Nesaprotu, par ko jūs runājat.”</p>
  <p>Strupa mutes kaktiņi pacēlās mazliet augstāk, indīgā smīnā. “Domāju ka saprotat gan.”</p>
  <p>Emelīna piespieda sevi neļauties viņa nežēlīgajam skatienam. “Strupa kungs, es pilnīgi droši apgalvoju, ka nesaprotu…”</p>
  <p>“Tiešām domāji, ka es no Kerovas par to neuzzinašu?”</p>
  <p>Emelīna juta aukstu roku savelkamies dūrē viņai vēderā, tomēr ar izcilu gribasspēku piespieda savu seju palikt tikpat nesatricināmai kā agrāk. <em>Sasodīts, viņš zina</em>! “Goda vārds, Strupa kungs…”</p>
  <p>Strups pieliecās vēl tuvāk viņai. “Tu droši vien iedomājies, ka viņi tūlīt pat nevērsīsies pie manis, vai ne tā? Ko tu iedomājies zinām tādu, ko varētu viņiem pārdot? Kādus gan tev zināmus Ordeņa noslēpumus tu viņiem apsolīji?”</p>
  <p>“"Es nezinu, ko jūs iedomājaties, bet tas nav tā kā izskatās..."</p>
  <p>“Tu tiešām iedomājies, ka man nepietiks ar vienu vienīgu vārdu, lai pārliecinātu viņus, ka tu tikai gatavojies izlikt viņiem lamatas?” Emelīna juta, ka viņas seja nobāl. “Lieki piebilst, ka viņi nebija laimīgi to uzzināt.”</p>
  <p>Sievietes mute uz mirkli atsacījās sekot viņas smadzeņu dotajām pavēlēm. Viņa protams bija sapņojusi, ka reiz pienāks brīdis, kad noslēpumus vairs nevajadzēs turēt slepenībā. Bet nekad viņa nebija iedomājusies, ka tas brīdis būs šādā formā. “Ko jūs viņiem pateicāt?” viņa beidzot izmocīja no sevis.</p>
  <p>“Varbūt tev vairāk vajadzētu satraukties par to, ko es pateicu Ordenim.”</p>
  <p>“Strup,” Emelīnas balsī bija jaušama viegla histērijas pieskaņa. “Tev jāsaprot taču…” <em>Lūdzu, lūdzu saproti taču mani</em>! “Viss tas spiediens… Dziednīca…”</p>
  <p>“Tas viss vairāk nav svarīgi. Tu zvērēji būt uzticīga Fēniksa Ordenim un Baltusam Dumidoram, un tu nodevi viņus Nāvēžiem. Pie tam, jāsaka, nodevi absolūti nejēdzīgā un muļķīgā veidā.”</p>
  <p>“Ko tu pateici Ordenim?”</p>
  <p>“Neko.”</p>
  <p>“Neko?”</p>
  <p>“Viņiem nav jāzina patiesība. Pietiek ka to zinām mēs abi.”</p>
  <p>Emelīna šausmās paskatījās uz Strupu. “Es… nesaprotu. Ko tu taisies darīt ar mani?”</p>
  <p>“Es?” Strupa seja savilkās greizā smīnā. “Es neko neplānoju darīt. Es vienkārši ļaušu notikumiem risināties pašiem no sevis. Tumsas Pavēlnieks iegūs iespēju tev atriebties par mēģinājumu ievilināt viņa sekotājus lamatās, un Fēniksa Ordenis viņu neaizkavēs. Un varbūt ka es pat piekāpšu ciemos paskatīties uz šo atriebību.”</p>
  <p>“Dumidors to nekad nepieļaus!”</p>
  <p>“Dumidors,” Strups teju vai izspļāva šo vārdu, “paklausīs manam padomam. Viņš neko neiesāks, lai apturētu Nāvēžus.”</p>
  <p>Emelīnai radās sajūta, ka viņa slīgst iekšā purvā un ūdens jau smeļas mutē.  “Es tev neticu.”</p>
  <p>Strups pieliecās vēl tuvāk viņai. “Tu esi nodevēja, Emmelīna Vensa, un mēs abi zinām, ka tādiem, kā tu, ir tikai viena - nodevēja alga.”</p>
  <p>Emelīnas seja piepeši iekvēlojās dusmās. “Neiedrošinies te mani tagad tiesāt, Severus Strup! Ne tev būtu runāt par nodevību. Ne pēc tā visa, ko tu esi darījis!”</p>
  <p>“Atslābsti,” Strups atteica un piecēlās kājās. “Es neesmu tas, kas nosaka, kuram tiks dota otrā iespēja. Varbūt ka tev būs visas izredzes nomirt kā varonei.”</p>
  <p>“Nē! Strup, lūdzu! Apturi to! Tu taču nedomā to nopietni!”</p>
  <p>“Mazliet laika tev vēl ir palicis. Es ieteiktu rūpīgi apsvērt, ko tu pa šo laiku pagūsi izdarīt, jo kliegšana uz mani tev neko nepalīdzēs.”</p>
  <p>Emelīna aizrijās, gribot kaut ko atcirst, bet Strups jau bija aizcirtis aiz sevis durvis, un viņa attapās esam savā kabinetā viena un pārbiedēta.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Epilogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Saules stari spēcīgi karsēja zaļo pakalnu, kura pakājē slējās viena no neskaitāmajām mazajām viduslaiku pilsētiņām Itālijā, no šejienes atgādinot rotaļu namiņu sakopojumu. Patvērusies veca olīvkoka mestajā paēnī, Emelīna pacietīgi gaidīja. Tumšā apmetnī tērpta vīrieša pēkšņa parādīšanās un tuvošanās lika viņai saslieties staltāk. “Es esmu šeit, kā jau jūs likāt,” viņa sacīja, kad vīrs bija pienācis klāt.</p>
  <p>Strups ar rokas vēzienu apklusināja viņu un cieši ieskatījās Emelīnai acīs, tad pasniedzās zem apmetņa un izvilka paprāvu maišeli. Emelīna pārtvēra to, kad Strups pameta to viņai un iekšā kaut kas metāliski nožvadzēja. Pavērusi maišeli, un ieraudzījusi tur zelta galonus, viņa vaicājoši paskatījās uz Strupu. “Daļa no tava Gringotu seifa satura. Ar to vajadzētu pietikt. Pārējais tiks nodots Fēniksa Ordeņa izdevumiem.”</p>
  <p>“Paldies,” Emelīna aizsēja maišeli un pamāja ar galvu.</p>
  <p>“Nevajag,” Strups asi atcirta. Viņš saviebās. “Es gribu, lai tu saprastu vienu. Tev nav nekā. Tev nav nekādas informācijas, ko pārdot. Tev nav nekā, ar ko tirgoties. Ja tu vēl kaut reiz mēģināsi atgriezties Anglijā, mēģināsi sazināties ar Britu Maģijas Ministriju, vai Nāvēžiem, vai Fēniksa Ordeni. Es viņiem visiem izstāstīšu, kas patiesībā ir Emelīna Vensa.”</p>
  <p>Sieviete nopietni paskatījās uz Strupu. “Es jums ticu.”</p>
  <p>“Tavai zināšanai, tev tika sarīkotas īsta varoņa cienīgas bēres. Tās bija pat ļoti bagātīgi apmeklētas.”</p>
  <p>Emelīna norija kaklā iespriedušos kumosu. <em>Viņa neraudās. Ne jau nu Strupa priekšā</em>. “Un… neviens no viņiem nezina?”</p>
  <p>“Dumidors tic, ka tu esi dzīva un kaut kur slēpies. Pārējie? Nē, neviens cits to nezina.” Strups paskatījās uz pilsētiņu pakalna pakājē. “Es ieteiktu neiztērēt šo izdevību nelietderīgi. No brīva prāta mēs vairs nekad neredzēsimies.” Viņš aizgriezās un aizteleportējās.</p>
  <p><em>Tas nebija taisnīgi</em>, Emelīne nodomāja, skatoties uz miniatūro pilsētiņu ielejā. Viņa te nevienu nepazina, itāliski viņa prata pateikt tikai pāris vārdus, <em>bondžorno</em>, <em>grasias </em>un <em>arrivederči</em>. Strups varbūt bija izglābis viņai dzīvību, bet tāpat viņš arī bija pametis viņu te nekurienes vidū pat bez zižļa kabatā. Emelīne bija saņēmusi drosmi un pavaicājusi par to, kad Strups pirmo reizi bija viņu te nogādājis. Atbildei viņš bija tikai ņirdzīgi iesmējies un atteicis, ka dabūt viņas ķermeni nemanāmi ārā no mājas jau tā bija bijis pietiekami sarežģīti, un labāk lai viņa priecājas, ka tur nav palicis iepakaļ vēl kaut kas cits vairāk, kā tikai zizlis.</p>
  <p>Lēnām sieviete sāka soļot lejup pa taciņu uz pilsētu. Nu, galu galā, varēja būt arī ļaunāk. Atliks mazliet apgūt valodu, un darbu atrast nebūs nekādu problēmu. Mācīti dziednieki vienmēr bija pieprasīti. Ar laiku viņa iegūs šeit jaunus draugus, un vēl šeit, klusumā un mierā, viņai nekad vairs nevajadzēs ar šausmām skatīties pāri plecam. Protams, tas nozīmēja, ka viņai arī vairs nebūs sakaru ar Fēniksa Ordeni. Kaut kur tur ziemeļos cīņa pret tumšajiem burvjiem turpinājās tālāk, bet viņai nu bija liegts tur piedalīties. Viņa varēs darīt labu šeit, bet tas nebūs gluži tas, uz ko viņa bija savlaik cerējusi.</p>
  <p>Stingriem soļiem Emelīna iesoļoja pa pilsētas vārtiem. Strupam zināmā mērā tomēr bija taisnība. Šeit viņa vairs nebija nodevēja, un pagātne bija palikusi tur - pagātnē. Kas zina, varbūt ka kādudien cīņa viņu atradīs arī šajā pasaules nostūrī, bet tad viņa tam būs gatava. Viņa neiztērēs lieki šo otro iespēju. Droši izslējusi zodu, Emelīna devās pretī jaunai dzīvei.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>